


Into The West

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ceremony was hard for Bilbo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The West

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short...sorry

The ceremony had been hard for Bilbo. To see crowds of dwarves, men and elves alike mourn the passing of three younglings, who had barely begun to live their lives. Bilbo kept his eyes glued to the floor, even as his husband, King Aragorn and Prince Legolas made their speeches, his son’s torn waistcoat held tightly in his hands. Lost in his thoughts, Bilbo was startled when he felt a gentle touch upon his cheeks, and Thorin’s sad eyes meeting his,

 

“Bilbo…would you like to say something?” Bilbo nodded shakily, his soft voice starting out in a gentle tune,

 

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You’ve come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore_

 

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

 

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

 

_Hope fades Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say: «We have come now to the end»_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms Just sleeping_

 

_And all will turn To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the West_

 

By the time he had finished, there was not one dry eye in the gathering crowd and with that, it was all over. The spirits of Prince Gaelvain, Prince Frodo and Ori Rison had been laid to rest.


End file.
